Vogue Paris Edition
by shinebrightlikejules
Summary: Eren Jaeger has been trying to find for years what he wants to do as a career: whether it be a job he hates that can help support him and his vast interest in the arts or living off what little money he'll make indulging himself in the things he enjoys doing the most. Fortunately for Eren, he's always been lucky and he can finally do something he's always loved: model.


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The skies were a perfect shade of blue that particular day in the mini-park and student quad that Rosé University has in the middle of their campus. Students found the grounds relaxing enough and most, more often than not, choose to spend their free time there rather than go back to wherever they call home. It was a great place for them to relax while not stepping too far away from their study-induced stress. Most used these confines to relax and bath in the spring sun and all the fresh smells it brought along with it around this time of year.

That's what most students did at least, which was obvious from the few that were there throwing a Frisbee amongst friends while others simply stretched their sore muscle on the grass. Some were together and talking about their major or the new album that was gonna be released this Friday. There were some individuals sitting by themselves and listening to music or on the phone with a loved one. One, though, laid on his stomach over a blanket he had brought out with his laptop, headphones, and a bowl of fruit prepared for him by his loving friends.

His head was filled with words for his essay due the next morning promptly when the professor arrived at his office. He filled the empty space around him with soft tunes from his study playlist as he hurriedly tried to fill the empty space on the word document opened on his laptop. It was mid-morning right now and the sun was high in the sky, shining on one of the rare days the town's whether actually allotted but the boy's eyes continuously looked of the lines on his screen, typing as fast as the wind. His thoughts flew onto his assignment smoothly and steadily as his bluish-green eyes followed his words, tracing the sensibility in his thoughts. The boy's arch in his back did cause a few students in the quad to peek their eyes over every few minutes when they were assured they wouldn't be caught by the boy in question. The curve of his backside, from neck to ankle, also aided in this ongoing and growing collective. The boy was the least bit unaware of these stares as he was of the other, blonde boy's approach as he came up beside the boy and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Eren!"

The Eren in question perked up from his position and any thought he had going for this paper was gone. At least until he could pick up where he left off in a newly found quiet space where no one could bother him. Eren took off one headphone and twisted so that he was laying almost on his side starring up at his old friend.

"Hey Armin. Something I can help you with?"

The aggravation and annoyance in his voice was underlined in a soft tone and let Armin know to tread lightly if he didn't want one of Eren's record breaking outburst, which usually weren't so bad. However, this week was finals week and that had everyone, including Armin, on edge. Meaning, he couldn't guarantee not exploding back at him and causing an unnecessary commotion.

Not that anyone would really mind. The people around would probably accumulate the actions to the stress that comes with finals. Not to mention, give them an excuse to stare at two of the prettiest boys on campus.

Armin simply smiled, not surprised with this reaction and used to the brisk behavior.

"I was hoping that you'd be my subject today."

Eren raised an eyebrow, flickering his eyes to a camera strapped securely down the blonde boy's neck. His eyes held apprehension as he grinned through, wondering when he could get back to his paper.

"As long as it doesn't involve weird contortion of my body, I'm fine with it. And if I could get back to my paper while you do it, that'd be perfect."

"Well, I don't see why you're so suspicious of moi. I've never asked you to do anything weird with your body before. And," Armin said, leaning down so that his whisper would be heard by only the two of them "besides, we both know you'd be great at contortion."

Eren watched his friend, returning to his previously undisturbed position, thinking of his unusually flexibility that earned him quite the amount of harmless teasing back in high school. He smiled at the reminder. He remembered how easy it had been in high school, not having to stay up as late, even for his few honors classes, not stressing as much for upcoming test and essays. He remembered most of his class being annoying or dumb and, while the same result was here at college, Eren could avoid most contact with people while still maintaining an air of pleasantness. Not that he meant to. He just had a nice smile and pretty eyes people seemed to be easily mesmerized in.

"What exactly are you trying to go for?"

"I usually just try to go for aesthetic pictures and my professor has been liking them so far. Which you would know, if you took up all of my other offers to photograph you for class."

"But if I did it for you, I'd have to do it for everyone, silly Armin. Besides," Eren said, throwing his head back so he could get the full effects of the sun's rays "I'm trash."

Armin hurriedly stepped back off of the blanket and snapped a picture of the brunette before he could move again. He was angled in front of him to his right side, making the boy look more tanned than ever with his neck craning for days. Eren's lips were parted slightly, the wind slicing through their pinkness. Armin could see why every student within the Arts program wanted Eren as their subject at least once in their lives.

"Even trash can be aesthetically pleasing every now and then."

A small smile found its way to Armin's lips looking at Eren. There was no way he wasn't going to pass with Eren here.

Eren's eyes focused back onto his paper, leaving his headphones off and leaving the small noise as soft background music for himself.

"How's the elective going anyway?"

"Surprisingly nice but I can't wait to really get started on my major-related classes." Armin explained, walking a circle around Eren and his blanket, trying out every possible angle that the sun reflected off of Eren's short-sleeved white button-up. The sun's rays grazed over his cheekbones while outlining the shadows of his eyelashes on his upper lids, making them appear like they went for miles. The wind blew Eren's hair away from his face and behind him, each beautiful strand flowing through the wind. "Yours?"

"It's burying me in a shit ton of research. I did most of the reading considering it was mostly Plato and Aristotle."

"Oh? I'm surprised you even read them. You usually don't like the classics and philosophy."

"I'm not honestly." Eren said, moving his laptop to the side and fishing the latest issue of a local fashion magazine from his backpack. He wasn't going to get work done with his friend around. He had the rest of the day to do it since he had previously decided he wasn't going to get any sleep that night due to studying for his calculus test in three days. "But the way my professor connected it to real world situations that are still occurring today made me interested. Not enough for me to change my major, but it's definitely is thought-provoking. I should read some of it in my free time."

"Awww." Armin drew out while snapping pictures of Eren flipping through the magazine. "Our little Eren is growing up."

Eren flipped off Armin without looking up from the magazine. "Take a picture of this."

Armin continued going around Eren in a circle, making idle small talk by poking fun at his friend, taking a photo every now and then when he thought the lighting was just right. Eren on the other hand, was flipping through the magazine, reading the articles and tracing the lines of the female and male models as they accentuated off work from designers in the area. The long limbs of the individuals went on for miles and and their gazes seem to have a multitude of emotions floating in their depths. The hair on some of them was outrageous with hairspray and color everywhere, depicting the latest trends you can see around this huge city and campus. Art covered their faces as eye liner and highlighter and lipstick creating beauty that a person couldn't see in real life. The people in magazines really were some of the most beautiful people in this city.

Eren couldn't understand why people wanted to take pictures of him. In Armin's photography class, everyone wanted to take pictures of him. He was always a prime subject when it came to this time of the year for art students. It had caught wind his first semester when his friend, Jean, whom had absolutely no talent, randomly asked him to pose for him. He had apparently gotten the best grade in the class. People contributed it to Eren's beauty and, henceforth, Eren had to decline so many people's inquiries to photograph or paint or sketch him every semester since.

He only let Armin do it because they were best friends from before he could even remember. It could also have something to do with that Armin had zero talent when it came to the arts and humanities. He had only picked to do his elective this semester since he wanted to start dissecting and concocting things in Biology and Chemistry classes and he couldn't do that, with his mind at ease, unless his core classes were clear.

Plus, he guessed, this could've been a good way to determine if he really was the reason people get good grades. Admittedly, he had good looking features, such as his eyes and lips, and a toned, tanned body that can turn a few heads on the street and in the bar. He had wanted to know if his body could work magic, especially after the two years he's had.

Not a single lay in the time span that he's been in college. He's been out clubbing with friends and has had ample opportunity around him for attractive men and women to look his way and think that they could have good sex. He wondered if he was perhaps too picky when it came to people. Throughout the years, he's been approached, but they've all walked away. His friends thought that his eyes could be really intense sometimes and that the things he choses to talk about are a little too much for the people. He wondered if he wasn't attractive enough for them to stay.

It also could've been him always dropping hints towards where his kinks led.

He also wondered at times if it was his personality that deterred them away, but he always quickly tossed that idea aside. Growing up, that was always a problem for him. He didn't want to think that something that made him him was the root of his problem.

Armin continued taking pictures of Eren as he was stuck in his own thoughts, starring forward to a particular picture in the magazine with a man in serious clothing, that included a dark three-piece suit with a long winter jacket that was a stark contrast to his pale skin. He stood on the edge of some roof top in the city and faced just away from the camera. His profile looked flawless with a straight nose and slim pink lips. His jawline was strong while his neck was long and slender with all the right hallows in all the right places. His eyes though. They were such a gorgeous shade of grey that felt hard and piercing as they starred into the setting sun. His hair was cropped and shaved at the base of his head and swayed away from his face has a gust of wind began to retreat. Now this man was gorgeous in the sense of a French gangster circa '76. All that was really missing from his ensemble was a cigarette dangling between his lips and a knife in his hands.

If he wanted to get dirty, that is. He seemed like the type of gang leader that wouldn't let a spec touch him.

Eren sighed a heavy breath of air and gave himself a second for his body to cool down from his little fantasy. He wished someone like that would sweep him off his feet.

Then Eren just laughed a small laugh and realized he was so lonely he'd even take up a dangerous man if it meant he got to be intimate with another human body.

Armin took a picture of Eren's profile as he smiled softly down to the magazine before his subject glanced his way with half of his lips quirked up and the the bridge of his eyebrows rising. The look was pleading to Armin. Eren was just sad and wanted to get back to essay or talk to Armin to deter him away from his depressing thoughts that belonged to a middle-aged midwife.

"Just a few more, okay? I promise!" Armin said quirky away from behind the camera and revealing a teasing smile.

"That's fine. Just talk to me. Have you seen Mikasa today?" Eren said moving his stuff away from him and crawling up onto his knees.

"I did! She wasn't thrilled to see I was wearing her fur vest but I think she'll forgive me after the dinner I cook tonight."

"Oh you think?" Eren said with a smirk while cocking an eyebrow towards the small blonde who was indeed wearing Mikasa's white faux fur vest.

"Maybe. You know Eren, this," Armin started with a hand on his hip as his other hand indicated the camera with a soft flick of his wrist. "isn't some sensual photo shoot, right? What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

Eren's cheeks were tinge with a twinge of red as a blush rose as he ascended to his knees while stuffing his things into his backpack.

"So you aren't getting ready to leave?"

Eren tilted his head back towards the sky and smiled. "No silly. I'm getting my stuff out of the way."

Armin snapped a quick picture before Eren could move again and was grateful that he had such a fast reaction time.

Eren continued until all the contents on the blanket was stuffed into his bag and set it off towards Armin, off the blanket and onto the grass. Finally, he turned so that he was laying on his back with his arms stretched to his sides. The sun was gorgeous out today and did wonders to melting Eren's troubles away. He starred into the endlessness that was the clear blue sky today and let his mind go blank.

"What'd you have in mind for tonight?"

Armin smiled and went on about his plan to cook an old chicken recipe passed down from his grandfather, whom he happened to live with for the majority of his life just down the street from Eren and Mikasa. Armin's parents' work required them to travel a lot throughout the world and, wanting their son to get a proper education, left him in their hometown. Mikasa's parents had the same reason, however, without having any other living relative, found that the Jaeger family was a safe household for their daughter. That's why Mikasa was probably the closet person to Eren but, at the same time, not his most compatible. That role belonged to Armin as he wasn't nearly as bullheaded, but a stickler to the rules. Eren guessed that was for the best. He was too adventurous for his own good.

Eren noticed a presence above him as Armin placed one foot on either side of his hips and snapped pictures.

"Be careful with your lighting there, buddy." Eren said as he closed his eyes and let his eyelashes fall against his cheekbones.

"Always am."

The frame of Eren stretch out calmly on the blanket was beautiful to Armin. His neck strained itself to look longer without any effort. His hair fell in a way that resembled a halo of light-ish brown hair. His tanned skin glowed in the late-morning sunlight and his features seemed taunt like a statue. His button up rode up on his arms to show the tight, but still slender, muscle he had accumulated throughout his college career. Eren's body matured in a way that seemed so drastically different since he was fifteen years old. They were small back then, but being closer to twenty makes people broader. Armin only wished he had grown as Eren did. Armin had let his hair grow out a bit since high school and he had grown into the handsome man that stood 5-foot-ten-inches today, but, he felt, he was no where near Eren's level; every 6-foot, tanned inch of him seemed to radiate man to him as Armin seemed a pale step behind.

After another 15 minutes of Armin taking photos and Eren moving as he pleased while still looking impeccable, Armin declared he was done and offered to buy Eren brunch for his troubles. Being a hungry college boy, Eren hurriedly agreed and flicked his blanket off the ground, getting any remaining blades of grass and dirt left in it. Once deemed clean by Eren, but still rather disgusting by Armin, the taller man folded and rolled up the blanket so it could be strapped to the bottom of his backpack. Once slung over his shoulder, Eren stood over his friend and nodded that they should leave.

Which they were about to, before they were stopped.

"Wow!"

The pair turned only to find a big pair of glasses standing way too close to their faces.

Taking a step back, the two saw a tall person with a big smile on their face, white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. Behind the glasses, big, brown eyes shone brightly with wonderment and excitement. Whoever they were, they looked way too old to be at this campus and too much like they had just found the best prize on their lifetime. The two boys glanced at each other, equally as freaked as well as debating whether they should back away slowly and quietly.

That's when the person with the glassed took an, albeit small, step back and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry." They said searching their pockets for something. "I've been looking all day around this campus for students who would be interested in modeling for the agency I'm apart of for the summer!"

"Excuse me?" Armin said in the politest voice he could while still be utterly confused with a hint of distress. This person, whoever they were, spoke way too fast for their own good.

"Oh! I apologize! Where are my manners!?"

They found whatever they were looking for in one of many jacket pockets within their all denim-ensemble. They reached out their hands with a black business card in each. The two boys took another look at each other before taking the cards.

"My name is Hange Zoe." They perked while still trying to keep their distance, and hands, away from the two men "I'm from The Corps Modeling Agency! And you two look like just what we're looking for for our spring fashion line and fall look book!"


End file.
